Cushions of the type including a resiliently compressible pad and an enclosure assembly surrounding the pad are commonly used on furniture or as pillows. Heretofore, however, techniques for forming surface contours on such cushions made by high volume production techniques have generally been restricted to sewing patterns in or quilting the cover assembly, or applying ties between the front and back surface of the cushion with buttons on their ends, both of which techniques add significantly to the time required to manufacture the cushions and thus increase their costs.
While cushions used in the automobile industry have utilized fastener portions with projecting hooked heads attached to the surface of a contoured foam pad which engage loops on the back of a relatively stiff and thick enclosure assembly that surrounds the pad to keep the enclosure assembly in place and in conformance with the surface contours of the pad, these fastener portions are considered too stiff to be used on the front surface of most pads used in household furniture, and thus this approach has not found wide usage outside of the automobile industry.